To determine if administration of GnRH in a pulsatile manner will allow normal ovulation and corpusluteum formation in postpartum breast feeding women as compared to postpartum breast feeding women receiving placebo. If normal ovulation occurs only in women receiving GnRH by pump, this suggests that the hypothalamus is at fault in postpartum amenorrhea. New protocol. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.